deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vance Clark/Stealthy Pursuit
March 07th, 2017. Vance slept lightly, getting a few hours of sleep. However he wound up waking up early in the night by a strange sound. At first he was unaware of what was going on, a bit of a weak point for him. He looked around the room and saw that the light had dimmed and Dias was asleep. He stood up and looked through a crack in the barricade. He saw something very odd indeed. Many zombies were wandering the streets late at night. They didn’t appear to be looking for them, either that or had no clue they were there. And after a certain amount past Vance started to feel a rumbling sound. Soon after, he saw a large mutated looking organic leg appear in his area of vision, and then another leg. Some tall creature, way bigger than any other zombie he’s ever seen, was wandering through this section of the streets. It had some zombies around and behind it, but it seemed most kept in front of it to keep from being crushed. This must have been the creature he’d heard about in the market. He looked to the two sleeping companions and, at first, wanted to wake them. But soon after he decided it was too risky and dangerous to make any noise right now. Not only were they not prepared for what was out there, most of their ammo was spent. But Vance being awake, it was only a matter of time until he made some noise or some scent that the zombies would pick up on. He decided now would be a good time to leave them. He took one last glance to the two of them as he headed upstairs to look for an alternate, sneakier way out. Part of him had grown fond of them from fighting alongside them, but this wasn’t something he could or should be deciding right now. The safest bet was to leave so that they wouldn’t be discovered here. Reaching the third floor he noticed a window right across from another window to another building. It was odd that one building would have a window directly across from another window like this, but he took the opportunity. He took a wooden board from a book shelf nearby, after clearing the books off it carefully, and slid the window open. The wind felt cool on his face and he feared his scent would travel quickly if he didn’t move fast. He lifted the window on the opposite side carefully with the board, and then set down the board across the gap and slowly moved across. He had to re-open the window since it wouldn’t stay open, and slipped into the next building over. He then closed the window shut behind him, and quickly but quietly looked around the room. This place was either empty of life or unlife, or it was full of very stealthy zombies. Considering he’s never seen any zombies that even had ‘stealth’ in their vocabulary, he assumed the coast was clear. He went to the bottom floor and carefully left the building. He watched as best he could the movement of the zombies from a distance, and luckily for him, the big one was easy to spot. Doing his best to follow the beast, even if it’d mean his likely death, he wasn’t about to start his career hunting these things by risking the lives of two he traveled with. Vance followed as best he could be while remaining unnoticed. Daylight began to come and Vance was growing weary of this sneaky business. Luckily he didn’t have to worry too much about that. Four other glory seekers were headed this way and appeared heavily armed. Their mission, he soon found out, was that very beast he’d been stalking. Vance ducked into a building and watched from the shadows as they fought. That thing was brutal, but they were either very courageous or very foolish in fighting it. They did well, however, and fought as if this was the last thing they’d be doing in their lives and they wanted to make it count. They carried the weight of bounty hunters on their shoulders. It was unfortunate to watch as that massive zombie creature took them down one by one. Like flies, it swatted the annoying ones away and took out one at a time. Vance grimaced and kept from watching the end of the fight. They didn’t make it, that much he knew for certain. He came out of his hiding spot after the big beast had continued on its path. He came up to the dead bodies and looked down in pity on them. “I swear, one day I’ll make your deaths hold more meaning than this.” He promised himself, and promised their very souls. Course to do that Vance needed more ammo. He quickly looted their bodies of ammunition, took a Kevlar vest from one of them which seemed in good condition, and took one of their assault rifles either for use or for selling, he didn’t really care which considering he needed the money. He followed the big red mutant zombie a little ways more, but stopped when his gut told him it would be a good time to go back. He marked down on his map the last place he’d seen that freaking huge beast and made his way back to the outpost as carefully as possible. Vance didn’t see what happened to the other two, but while logic told him they might not have survived and it was best not to worry about them, part of him wanted to see they’d made it back alright some day. He returned home to his top-floor office suite, set his things down, took a much needed bath to clean the smells off his body, and reclined back for a relaxing nap in his safe bed. Category:Blog posts